Birthday Bash
by Onasaki
Summary: This is my take on how the events of the Fallout 3 quest, "Growing Up Fast" should've gone in narrative style. The Lone Wanderer is named Zachary, after my character and it takes mostly evil choices, enjoy. One-Shot.


Fallout 3 is owned by Bethesda Studios.

This is how the events of your Tenth Birthday, in Fallout 3 should've gone:

It'd been weeks, so many weeks...it felt like forever. I'd heard dad and Amata talking in the hallway a couple of times, something about a cake.. I knew it had to be for my birthday. Every time I'd bring it up to dad, though, he'd shrug it off and act like nothing was up. He had that look in his eye though, the one he gets when he knows I did something wrong.. like getting into a fight with Butch, or Wally. Not like those were my fault anyway, they started the whole thing.. like not inviting me to his birthday party, but he knew something was happening.

Then I heard Butch talking about how he lost his switchblade, telling Paul that I probably stole it to keep him from using it on me. I didn't steal for _that_ reason, but it was funny to see him complaining about it. For these whole weeks, it was stuff like that, whispers when I wasn't around. Then everyone would get real quiet when I'd walk in... it was kinda scary.. and annoying too.

Finally, after such a long wait, it happened..

"Zachary.. wake up, son." Dad's voice called, following with a slight shake. "You remember what today is, right?" he asked, teasingly, as he went from shaking me to tickling me instead.

"Da-" I started, only to burst into giggling, "Stoppiiittt!" I whined, still giggling as I tried rolling around some to try and escape him.

"Stop what?" he insisted, still tickling me.

"That!" I shouted, through the midst of laughing.

"This?" he shot back, tickling me further without any let up. I could tell by his voice he was smiling.

"Yes! That!" I yelled back, squirming constantly in an attempt to dodge his tickle-attack.

Dad laughed, "Why should I? Hmm? What's in it for me? Will you stay nine, just for a little longer?" he pressed his tickle attack still.

"..but.. daaaad... I'm teeeeen! Lemme gooooo...!" I whined, rolling aside and just about off my bed.

Dad sighed dramatically, and ceased with his tickling reaching over and ruffling my hair with a smile, "Right you are, son.." he sighs again. "Right you are...If only your mother was here to see you now..Ah, she'd be so proud." he reached his arm around me, and pulled me into a hug.

I swung my arms around his side, "..I know, dad.." I smiled at him, "I know.."

Dad took a second of silence, savoring the moment as he stared towards the revelation framed on the shelf above my dresser. _I am alpha and omega, the beginning and the end. I will give unto him that is athirst from the fountain of the water of life, freely. _Revelation 21:6, mom's favorite.

"Well.." Dad started, finally breaking the silent as he looks towards me as he stands up. "I'm guessing you're excited for your birthday then?"

"Duuh.." I said, peering at him quizzically.

"Well," Dad stood, looking sidelong towards me. "Lets get some breakfast, then, hmm? I saved a box of sugar bombs for you, that I found in the cafeteria. There's a little bit left, and it's much better then the stuff that comes out of the processors, I assure you." he says with a wink.

I tilted my head skeptically towards him, "..how d'you know?"

Dad just grinned, "Because I'm your father, I know everything. Trust me, you'll like them, even they're a bit stale." The grin turned into a gentle smile, "Now, come on, up up. Or do I have to tickle you again?" he teased, reaching out.

"Noooo!" I laughed, inching away quickly. "Alright.." I hopped off my bed, looking up towards Dad. "Lets go."

**-oooooooooo**-

A while after breakfast, I played hide and seek with Amata for a while and chased her into the cafeteria... where it was dark for some reason. I wasn't scared, no, why would I be scared? I was ten after all..but it was eerily dark. I stepped in slowly, again not because I was scared.. but so I didn't bump into anything, yeah.

"..Amata?" I asked quietly, "You in here?"

Suddenly the lights went on, and I jumped back, almost losing my balance but something kept me from falling over; or someone..

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" the voices shouted, as my vision slowly focused in the new bright light.

"Stanley, you turned the lights on too fast, you blinded the poor kid!" someone called out, sounding almost like Officer Gomez.

As my vision focused, I saw all the decorations, the cake, and all the people sitting around talking. Though I noticed Butch and his gang of assholes were sitting there too. With a grumbling sigh, I glanced to the side to see Dad with a smile on his face. As I began to talk, Amata approached, with her wide grin and chubby face.

"Happy Birthday, Zachary!" she says, "We really surprised you didn't we?" she snickers some, "Your dad thought you were onto us, but I wasn't worried. You're really easy to fool."

"Pssh. I knew about the _whole_ time! You didn't fool me." I said, defiantly crossing my arms.

Amata just smirked, "You're such a liar.. okay, if you're so smart, what did I get you for your birthday?"

I knitted my brows slightly, "Umm... a date with Christine Kendall?" I blurted out stupidly, blinking a few times when I said it, glancing away slightly. "Um-I mean.."

"Ew! I didn't even think you LIKED girls! And you know what I mean, before you say something rude about me.." Amata grimaced slightly, peering at me slightly. "Well.. I guess I'll have to find _someone else _who likes Grognak the barbarian.. instead Mean Christine.."

She snickered again offering me the comic book, "But how could _you_ tell the difference?"

I frowned some, "..I'm not dumb.." I whispered to myself, taking the comic and slipping it into my back pocket.

As I looked back towards Dad, the Overseer approached me with a slightly annoyed expression though there was a forced smile as he stepped closer.

"Let me be the first to congratulate you on this momentous day, and present you with.. your very own pip-boy." he says with a tinge of sarcasm. "Get used to it. You begin your first work assignment tomarrow..haha.." with that he walked off towards one of the booths.

I grumbled, glaring at him from behind. I didn't like him, not as much as I hated Butch, but still I didn't like him. The way he treated Amata, and Dad sometimes. With a sigh, I glanced at my Pipboy, it felt weird having such a big thing on my arm like that. But, as the Overseer said.. I'd get used to it.

I looked up at Dad, who just offered me a smile and said: "You're only ten once, so have fun."

So, yeah, my party.. I walked from Dad between the aisle, I waved towards officer Gomez who offered me a "Happy Birthday, sonny." and made my way towards the table the Overseer and Mrs. Palmer was sitting at. Ignoring the overseer I walked over to Mrs. Palmer.

"Enjoying your party? Ah.. Ten years old already, my my my.. It seems just like yesterday your daddy came.." she started, blinking a moment. "Oh my.. listen to me ramble.. and you waiting for your present.."

I shifted slightly, not sure what she meant about my dad but I let it go for now; peering at her, she was really old, older then dad and even the Overseer.

"..You didn't have t'get me a present, Mrs. Palmer.." I said quietly, glancing towards Butch and his lackies snickering in their booth.

"Didn't have t' get me a present.. Mrs. Palmer.. oh nooooo." Butch mocked, "I just want your love.. kissy kissy..hahaha!" the other boys laughed along with him. I just glared darkly at him, waiting for Mrs. Palmer's present.

"Ohh.. what ten-year-old doesn't like presents? It may be hard to believe, but I was ten once.. and my the vault was so much more crowded back then..Oh my, listen to me ramble again, and you waiting so politely for your present." She reached for a small bag on her side and handed it to me, with a smile.

"Here you are, a sweetroll I baked for you just this morning - And no sharing required today..so go on and enjoy it."

"..Thank you, Mrs. Palmer.." I said, grinning. All for me.

As I went to bite into it, Andy, the robot let out suddenly: "Attention everyone! It's time to cut the cake!"

"Andy! Wait!" Amata shouted, just as his buzz saw cut through the cake sending chunks of it flying everywhere. One chunk even hit the overseer clear in the face! I couldn't help but laugh. He of course didn't like that, and began to leave, nearly bumping into Miss Beatrice.

"Happy birthday, dearie.." she said, with a smile. "My goodness, I hope I didn't miss the party!"

With a sigh, I squinted at her. "I'm not a girl, and I'm not five.. stop calling me 'dearie.."

She giggled slightly, "Of course you're not five, you're a big ten-year-old 'man', now, aren't you? With your very own pip-boy!" She seemed, off, like usual, but more then usual. "And you know what I did? I wrote you a poem for the occasion. I hope you like it."

Frowning, I asked "..Uh.. thanks, did you get me anything else?"

"Don't be silly! One poem per birthday, hahaha. If I gave you two, imagine how jealous Butch would be!" She ruffled my hair some, and took a seat at the end of the room.

As I began to approach Stanley, Butch stood up sneer. "I'm hungry! And that stupid robot destroyed the cake! Gimme that sweetroll Mrs. Palmer gave you!" he snaps, shoving me into the bar. "Gimme it!"

I glared at him, and shoved back, clenching the sweetroll in one hand, with a smirk. "Oh you -do- look hungry, what your mom drink up all the ration coupons again?"

The look on his face was priceless, all red, and angry. Well worth what came next.

"Don't you talk about my mom, you little punk!" he shouts, swinging his fists at me.

I dodged one, but the second one rocked me in the face, and sent me to the ground. As he tried to get the sweetroll, I shot my leg up into his balls, which of course made him drop like sack of clothes. Then I laid into him, as hard as I possibly could; I don't remember what happened next. I just remember hearing someone crying, and Dad's voice shouting. The next thing I knew I was on the floor again, my sweetroll crushed into the ground. Blood was everywhere.. I don't know if it was mine, or Butch's.. but I know I did some kind of number on him.

His eye was black, his face red and puffy with swelling, and his lip was bleeding. Officer Gomez had to hold him by the arms, while Dad held me back.

"That's enough!" Dad shouted, he seemed angry now. "This is supposed to be a birthday party! Officer Gomez, please take Butch home." he said towards the officer, who nodded looking down at Butch.

"Come on, Butch." he commanded, leading the other boy out of the cafe without another word.

"As for you, Zachary, I've told you before not to let Butch goad you into fighting.." he said, seeming a bit calmer now that Butch was gone.

"He tried to take the sweetroll Miss Palmer made for me! What was I supposed to do!" I responded, yanking my arms away from Dad's to cross them. "..not like it matters anyway.. it's all crushed and dirty now.."

"Politely come to a compromise...You can't keep letting people get you angry. You know what happens..." he motions towards the blood, and the general scene. "You don't even remember half of it, do you?"

"..no.." I muttered, "..I blacked out.."

"Exactly. I've taught you several ways to control your anger, now start using them." Dad wasn't joking, but I could tell he was at least somewhat proud that I stood up to Butch. Even though it still ended in a fight. At that, he spoke no more, there was a sudden call on the PA, that took his attention.

Amata sighed, approaching me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "..What's Butch's problem, anyway? I can't believe he started a fight, at your own birthday party! What jerk.."

"..the jerk tried to steal my sweetroll.." I grumbled, glaring at the smashed sweet-filled goodness at my feet.

"..God he really is a butthead.. Well you showed him.. Can always count on Butch to make an ass of himself.. ha ha ha. Get it?"

I rolled my eyes, but offered her a grin. "..Yeah sure." I responded, sniffling some before I realized that I was the one crying the whole time. I reached up and felt my nose, wiping away the blood beneath it, and then rubbing at my eyes some.

Wally and Paul only laughed, though those two began to leave now that their glorious leader was out of the picture. Paul waved, "..Uh.. Happy Birthday.. and all.." he said, turning towards the door. Wally only shoved passed me, without a word, only a faint snickering.

That's when Dad approached, "That was Jonas on the intercom.. he and I have been working on a secret surprise present for you." he spoke calmly, though there was still a hint of disappointment in his eyes. "..and despite what just happened, it still is your birthday. So why don't you head down to the reactor level to see him?"

"..I guess.. Not like anyone's left here anyway.. well, except Amata. And Mrs. Palmer..Oh and Stanley.. Um.. I'll head down there in a minute, Dad." I said, rushing over towards Stanley.

"How d'you like that pip-boy, son? Fit all right, and everything?" he asks, with a grin.

"It's real cool, didja fix it up for me?" I questioned eagerly.

"As a matter of fact, I did. Some may think the A series is a bit basic.. but I prefer them for their reliability." he says, chuckling some.

"Thanks, Stanley.." I said, glancing off at the pip boy some sort of half-remembering it was even there. Did I forget about it already?

"Don't mention it." he says, though adding on after a pause. "Oh, and happy birthday! It's not much, but I hope you like it..Here."

Without another word, he plopped a baseball cap on my head, giving me a bit of a ruffle. I only smiled, "Thanks again, Stanley.."

And with that, I was off to the reactor level. I waved towards Amata, and headed on out to the hallway, catching a glimpse of Gomez and Butch talking with Butch's mom, then another sight of the Overseer mentioning how the party should be cleared out within the hour.. I just sighed and shook my head; adjusting my hat a bit as I made my way down the stairs and into the reactor level.

I was immediately approached by Jonas, who said: "What're you doing down here, young man? I thought kids weren't allowed in the reactor level?"

For a moment, I stared at him, did he already forget? I couldn't be sure.

"I'm not a kid! I'm ten years old!" I retorted, crossing my arms and leaning against a rail. _Secret surprise present my ass, it's probably just another one of Jonas's tricks I bet.._

Jonas only laughed, "You sure are! Pip boy and everything, look at that!" he reached out and patted my shoulder some and leaned in close. "If you could wait just one more minute, I think your dad would like to give you the present himself."

_..okay.. maybe it's not a trick.. _I thought, tilting my head skeptically towards the stairs. Soon enough, Dad came walking on in.

"So, are you ready for your surprise?" he asked, with a smirk.

I stared at him, closely, skeptically, and shrugged. "What kinda surprise?"

"If the Overseer thinks you're old enough to do some work, I figure you're old enough for this. Your very own BB Gun." He said with a smile now, kneeling slightly to offer me this old looking bb gun. "It's a little old, but it should work perfectly. Jonas found it down here in pretty rough shape. It took a good three months for us to find all the parts to fix it."

He paused a moment, gauging my expression before continuing. "Do you know how hard it is to find a spring that small? It's a good thing Butch 'misplaced' that switchblade of his, hahaha."

"What do I get to kill!" I blurted out excitedly, gripping the gun tightly in my hands as he took a few practice aims with it.

"Easy now. It's may be a bb gun, but it's not a toy. Now follow me, Jonas and I have set up a place for you to practice." Dad stated, clearly. I sort of rolled my eyes, it was a bb gun. Probably the best present I ever got. Either way, I followed behind quickly into the back room.

"See these targets? You can come down here any time you like, and practice with them. Go on, give it a try." Dad encouraged, nudging me forward towards the targets.

I lifted the gun, and took aim. My first couple of shots missed by a long shot, but with some helpful tips from Dad about keeping my shoulders straight and my sights on the target. I finally hit both targets. Thats when a rad-roach crawled in, with a wide grin I took aim without a second thought, plucking it right between the eyes.

"Awesome!" I shouted, turning towards Dad. "Didja see, Dad? I killed it! Right between the eyes!"

Dad only laughed some, motioning for me to come closer. He looked towards Jonas, who now had a camera in his hands. "Jonas, get a picture of me with the 'Big game hunter'. Capture the moment."

Jonas grinned, "Alright. Say cheese."

"Cheese!" Dad and I spoke at the same time, as the flashbulb exploded; blinding me for a minute.

I felt like I could hear voices in the background but it must've been just the sound of the reactor. Moments later, we were back upstairs. Dad rested his hand on my shoulder, "I'll be in the office if you need me, son. Be careful with that bb gun, and DON'T shoot anyone with it.."

I nodded slowly, "..sure dad.." I said, quietly; fingering the bb gun eagerly. I had hoped to see more radroaches, or rats, or anything to shoot. Though, I found myself walking passed Butch's house, catching him coming out. Peering into the window, it looked like his mother was passed out again on the bed. Though, lucky for me, Butch didn't notice me there.

With a grin, I crouched down; and took aim at his forehead, sticking my tongue out some I aimed carefully. Then, I fired.

"OW! What the..." Butch shouted, glancing around quickly. "Who's there?" Then I shot him again. "OW! Stop that! I swear to god.. if I find you, I'm gunna kick your ass!"

I couldn't help but giggle to myself, though as I lined up a third shot; there was a very serious 'Ahem'. Behind me, turning around, I fell backwards; losing my balance. It was Dad.

"Um.. um..hi dad! I thought.. you were.. um...going to the office?" I asked, chuckling nervously.

"I was.. but I had forgotten my notes... What are you doing?" he asked, sternly.

"..um.. nothin'..there's.. a radroach..A really.. really big one.." I lied through my teeth, though he could see through it easily. As he saw Butch behind me, looking quite mad.

"..A really big radroach, hm?" he asks, with a quirk of his brow, "I suppose this radroach is about your height, with black hair?"

"Yes!" I blurted out, then suddenly closed my mouth. "I mean.. um.. no no.. it's... big.. and scaley.. with.. with-"

"Room. Now." Dad said coldly, pointing towards the direction of home. "Birthday or not, I told you specifically NOT to shoot anyone, including Butch. You two have caused enough trouble today. You'll be allowed out later, but the gun stays unless you're practicing on the targets. Is that understood?" He definately wasn't joking.

With a sigh, I grumbled and said, "Fiiine...s'not like he doesn't deserve it.."

"I don't care if he does or not, I told you not to shoot anyone. Now go." Dad stated again, pointing still.

Sighing again, I trudged on home.. I'll get Butch one day.. for everything he's ever done to me. And when that day comes, I'm going to have the last laugh...


End file.
